The Journey of two Princes
by PowerFan132
Summary: "Set during The Darkest Hour" Merlin is really Arthur's brother, and Arthur had just found out when the dorocha attacked them, now Arthur and Merlin must get to the Isle of the Blessed to close the rift "Lancelot does not die and Arthur gets Excalibur" 'ON HIATUS'
1. Beginnings

_**Chapter**_ _ ** 1: Beginnings**_

Arthur's P.o.V

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled as Merlin jumped in front of him to protect him from the dorocha flying straight for them. Arthur was horrified at the sight before him...his serv...friend was being frozen from the inside out, Merlin was practically dying right before his eyes, then he heard them the voices of his knights, he looked over and his heart immediately fell "Merlin?" Arthur asked with worry in his voice he took a step forward and asked again "Merlin, you alright?" when he didn't answer Arthur knew something was wrong, he didn't remember moving but in a second he was at Merlin's side. "Merlin, wake up or you'll be going in the stocks for a week." still silence Arthur had never studied with Giaus but he knew one thing for certain, he needed to check for a pulse, he managed to bring a terrified hand up to the cold mans neck, he was about to lose all hope when he felt a beat, fairly weak but there. When the knights arrived Gwaine was the first to speak "What happened?" he asked with a fire raging in his voice "He saved me." Arthur replied "He's alive but barely, we need to get him to Gaius." Leon was the next to speak up "And abandon the quest sire? Arthur looked up at Leon with worry clearly in his eyes. "If we don't get him back now then he won't make it, its amazing that he's even alive." he said tears starting to form in his eyes, he then thought of something his father always told him. "No tears are worth one man." had his father been wrong he started wondering "Arthur we can't turn back now, there are to many lives at stake, if he is to die then I say we sacrifice him." Arthur was stunned at the comment coming from his knight and quickly hatred filled his voice "WHY...WHY SHOULD I SACRIFICE HIM AND NOT ME SIR ELYAN!?" "He would want it to be him sire." Arthur looked in the direction of the voice to his surprise it had been Lancelot. "NO, I WILL NOT SACRIFICE MY BROTHER!" Arthur quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just said. Gwaine was the next to speak "What do you mean by brother princess?" Gwaine had become curious now, and he would not stop until he knew.

Merlin's P.o.V

He had just been waking up when he heard Gwaine "What do you mean by brother princess?" He knew Gwaine and he knew he would not stop till he knew what he meant by it "Ar-tur where are we?" he had managed to say, he still had more to ask, he began to speak when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. "Not now Merlin, you need to rest." Merlin knew that voice and he was instantly relieved, he had saved Arthur. and with that thought he passed back into the blissful arms of sleep.


	2. Scars

Chapter 2: Scars

Leon's P.o.V

Leon had always been close to Merlin since Morgana's second takeover of Camelot, but he never could place a finger on why, but now he knew, Merlin was Arthur's brother, and the other knights himself included now knew that Merlin was Arthur's brother, but not the way they thought, Merlin and Arthur were biological brothers, which means that Merlin didn't even know he was royalty, and now he would find out while he was at death's door. "Sire, if I may ask...where and when did you find this out at?"  
"While I was visiting father, he was saying something about how he loved to watch his son, at first I thought he was talking about me, but then I found out a few days later that Merlin goes through the area of the courtyard that s in view of the kings quarters, and I noticed that he would always look out the window when I visited, when I one day asked if it was me he was talking about, what he had said confirmed it, he said that when I was born I had a brother as well, but he was born with magic."  
Suddenly they all head it, they had been listening to Merlin's breathing and the knew that it had been starting to slow, Arthur was the first to rush to his side, holding him up to see if it was his position but he still hadn't been breathing, they all instantly noticed that his tunic had been stained, and by the smell, they knew it was merlin's life the knights all agreed to inspect his wounds, they all lifted his tunic, and all the could see on his chest were scars, everywhere, and by the looks of the wound they knew that if Merlin would survive, then a new one would be joining the amassed army of closed up wounds, they all knew what to do,  
Gaius would not allow them to leave without a physician know how, like to apply honey to draw out infection, or how to sow it up properly and to mix certain herbs to help it heal and Gaius also told them that when it came to Merlin, to use a potion that he had lied about having toad paste, marrow and, shavings of a dying unicorn's horn.  
they had done precisely what Gaius had told them to do when it came to Merlin, and that any wounds he has if deep enough should be healed/scarred over by morning, and now with the whole ordeal over with, Gwaine was the first to speak. "Now princess...could we continue your explanation?"


	3. The Journey Home

**_Should I upload the 4th chapter now or wait a few days? You can tell me why in reviews._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Journey Home**

* * *

After the scare Merlin had put him through, Arthur could not afford to let Merlin continue with them, and the other knights knew that as well. "Alright, but when i'm finished explaining, I'll take Merlin back to Camelot myself and if He gets better along the way, then we'll start heading back to regroup with you all." Arthur worriedly said and then quickly continued the explanation "Apparently my mother could not consieve an hier, my father had asked Gaius to ask Nimueh if she could use magic to help with that, she could. but there was a price, there had to be a death to keep the balance, but there was also a price that she had not spoke of to Uther, the price was that if there were two sons born, then that means that the second born would have magic from birth, there were two princes born, the second prince was born trying to keep mother alive, she had passed giving birth to him, before she passed she had named her sons, the first me, Arthur...the second she named, Merlin." Arthur had just finished explaining when the sun came up, Leon was the first of the horrified but curious faces to speak "So sire what your saying is that your manservant is reallyyour brother who was born with magic." Arthur nodded solomnly Elyan was the next to speak "Then we should slay him now, there's no telling how long he's been manipulating us, you could be under an enchantment making you think that he's your broth" before he could finish a sword was pushed against his chest in an area that would fatally wound him if stabbed, "Now, tell me Elyan, if Merlin had put princess under an enchantment, would he or would he not have to put one on us as well?" He didn't need to look, for he knew who the voice belonged to "Tell me, how do you not know that he has you under an enchantment Sir Gwaine?" Leon was shocked at the way he had spat Gwaine's name, as though it were poison "Is there a way to know for sure, if so I would like to know." Percival was next to speak, which shocked everyone considering he never spoke unless somebody was asking is opinion. "There is a way to know for certain, I once saw Merlin after Morgana had raised her immortal army, he took a sword to a stone in a clearing, but near that clearing was another stone, and it was like you could magic radiating off of it, and I once heard a legend how that stone could detect an enchantment if the stone was touched, the enchanted person would look like they were glowing, so Elyan, would going to that stone be proof enough, and as a bonus, the stone is on the way back to Camelot. With that being said, he went dead silent again, as if a Dorocha had flew through him, "Alright, Elyan you will head back to Camelot with me and Merlin and along the way we will be stopping at that stone, I trust Merlin's magic can lead us to it, and the three of you can continue to the Isle of the Blessed, and as I said earlier, if Merlin gets better and once we prove to Elyan that i'm not enchanted, then we'll start heading back towards you, and if there's no reason for doubting this plan, and if there is, then your welcome to join us on our way back," Arthur paused waiting for any knights to come up and be ready to accompany him but none did. "Alright, we split as soon as we pack up camp." After the knights had packed up, Elyan, Arthur and Merlin had left for the Valley of the Fallen Kings, the three had stopped when they noticed Merlin shivering, Elyan of course stayed back, unable to trust Merlin anymore. "Elyan, go get the blankets from the horses, we need to keep Merlin warm." Elyan not wanting to face Arthur's wrath for not following an order, he went over to the horses and got all the blankets, leaving two for them. "I still don't see why you trust him Sire, he's a sorcerer, he should be burnt." Arthur had quickly responded at the comment. "If this was Gwen, what would you do, would you turn her in to burn, or would you keep her safe, it's like that with me and Merlin." And with that the start of an exciting journey was just right through the valley.

* * *

 _ **The reason Elyan is doubting Merlin, is because he heard from Gwen that Magic is what got their father killed, and the reason that the chapters are short is because this is my first story.**_


	4. The Enchanted Stone

_**Okay so the story is 4 chapters in, I am thinking about going to chapter 5, and then just updating the first three chapters for a few days.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Enchanted Stone**_

It had been two days since Arthur, Elyan and, Merlin had started for Camelot, and Merlin was looking worse everyday, Arthur knew that if his brother did not get to Gaius, then he wouldn't make it through the week, Arthur had just been ready to make the horses go faster, but the quickening pace could also mean that they could pass by the clearing. It had nearly been twilight when they stopped, they had to stop at a stream for the night, Elyan had gone to collect water as Arthur got the blankets from the horses, when he got back he noticed there was a lack of something or someone at the campsite, Merlin was missing, He immediately got enraged when he thought Elyan had been the one to take Merlin, he had started towards the stream that Elyan had gone towards, the sight he had been introduced to was Merlin, lying on the ground hand in the stream and it seemed to be glowing just then Arthur noticed color returning to Merlin's skin as if that dorocha had never flew right into him. Elyan was coming back to the stream when he saw Arthur standing there, and then he understood why, and as soon as he did, he started drawing his sword, which when he looked up he was greeted by the anger filled face of Arthur Pendragon who had his sword drawn to protect Merlin, he swung his sword which was blocked by the quick wits of his knight who then punched him right in the jaw. "THAT SORCERER IS CASTING SOMETHING, HE NEEDS TO BURN!" Elyan exclaimed "IF HE WAS THEN HE WOULD BE STANDING ELYAN!" Arthur blurted out as he swung his sword at his knights chest, it had hit but not bad enough to kill him, "AHH" Elyan had screamed painfully, that's when they noticed Merlin standing there staring at them.

Merlin's P.o.V

When I had awoke, I was lying at the edge of a stream, that's when I heard the fighting, and yelling but I couldn't make out what was being said, that's when I saw two Camelot red capes clash, my hearing was clear now, but even if it wasn't, anybody could that that was a scream of pain I had stood up expecting to see the knights fighting a group of bandits, but instead I found Arthur and Elyan fighting each other, that's when the two looked up and saw me, "Merlin!" Arthur yelled joy clearly visible in his voice while standing himself up, he grabbed Elyan by the shoulder and stood him up as he winced in pain. that's when I noticed that Elyan was nervous, "Elyan is something wrong?" I tried to reach my hand out to him, but Elyan just placed his sword at my chest. "Stay back sorcerer, I know what you've done, your magic killed my father." I was surprised at that comment and if I was being honest with myself, a little horrified "What are you talking about Elyan? I paused and then added "If I had magic I would just use it to do the chores the prat gives me, besides, what proof do you have?" I finished proud about what I just said but then the next thing said sent horror through my body. "I know, because I saw you using magic here at the stream, you were making it glow, you were casting a spell weren't you?" Elyan had said it with venom in the tone of his voice, almost as though he was talking to Morgana. "I never cast a spe-" before I could finish I felt a sharp pain erupt from my side, I looked down and saw that Elyan had sliced my side open, as I looked back up, fear clearly on my face, I started seeing black dots in my vision, then I heard somebody yelling at the knight. _"Arthur"_ I thought as I heard one word slip from his mouth, a word I never thought I'd hear Arthur say, and that word, goodbye. and with that word stuck in my mind, I passed in unconsciousness.

Arthur's P.o.V

I stood there horrified as I saw Elyan's sword pierce my brother's side, and with that sight, I lost all control, because before I knew it I was exchanging blows with the knight, I knew that Elyan had been injured earlier, but now I knew that he planned to kill my brother, and I would not allow that. I had managed to overpower him and knocked his sword out of his hands, and now Elyan was at my mercy, I was conflicted, kill the knight to protect my brother, and seem like I really am enchanted, or spare the knight and let him kill Merlin, I had made up my mind when I saw it, there behind the stream was a stone radiating with magic, then I remembered, what Percival had told him, " _That stone can prove if the person touching it has been enchanted or not."_ and with that thought in mind I raised my sword above my head, and brought it down onto my knights arm, causing him to cry out in pain once more. "Say goodbye to your doubts Elyan." I had pulled I sword out and tore my cape to dress Elyan's wounds, "Look past the stream Elyan, there's the stone, go get closer and you'll feel the magic radiating off of it." After he heard me say that, I pushed him forwards, and I was right, he could feel the magic oozing off of it, and then I knew that we would be walking over to it, he removed his cape and went to tie Merlin's hands, that's when he realized that I had moved him back to the stream. We had now moved to the stone, I then placed my hand onto the stone, then the unexpected happened, when I didn't glow, he had placed his hand on it, and then he glowed.

* * *

 ** _Anybody wanting to add my story to their community, the have my permission, along with that, the original idea for this chapter was that arthur did glow, and before he could stop him Elyan tried to finish Merlin, just to get interrupted by the spirits of the streams. I am currently making chapter 5, here's a quick preview. "I'M NOT GIVING UP UNTIL I WIN!" Arthur said furuosisly "WELL THEN, I GUESS YOU'LL JUST DIE TRYING!" and that ends the preview of Chapter 5: A Knight's Betrayal._**


	5. A Knights Betrayal

**Merlin: Why do I keep getting hurt, I wanna use my magic.**

 **Me: Its better than killing you, right?**

 **Merlin: I guess.**

 **Arthur: I guess...Merlin if you died, then the story would get messed up!**

 **Merlin: Okay, I get it...no magic using unless the story lets me.**

 **Me: Now you get it you clotpole.**

 **Merlin: Hey, that's my word!**

 **Arthur: no it's not, because it doesn't exist.**

 **Merlin: Does too.**

 **Arthur:Does not.**

 **Me: Enough you two, or I'll get Morgana and Gwenivere in here.**

 **Merlin & Arthur: Yes sir.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Knight's Betrayal**

* * *

Arthur had seen how Elyan started glowing and immediately got suspicious, "Seems like I'm not the enchanted one Elyan, you are." and with that statement Arthur drew his sword and placed it on Elyan's chest, just then the unexplainable happened, Elyan's eyes had turn golden, and as they did, Arthur felt his sword start burning, "Ah" Arthur yelled as he felt the sword drop from his hand, in an instant, Elyan had drew his sword with his good arm and held it above his head "GOODBYE PENDRAGON!" right as Elyan had begun to push his sword down, he felt it's hilt start burning as well, and he looked over at the stream where Merlin was now standing, hatred filling his formerly blue eyes, and with that he noticed that the wound on his side had vanished completely, when he had noticed this Elyan held his hand up and recited a spell " _Astrice"_ with that Merlin had gone flying straight into a tree, falling to the ground unconsciously.. "NO!" Arthur exclaimed picking up his sword and getting ready to throw it, just then the _Ex-knight_ had tried to use the spell again, but Arthur managed to throw his sword pinning Elyan's arm to the tree, Arthur ran up and began punching Elyan "I'M NOT GIVING UP UNTIL I WIN!" Arthur exclaimed furiously "THEN I GUESS YOU'LL DIE TRYING!" Elyan managed to raise his injured arm up telling the spell giving it power " _SWEALTE ARTHUR_!" just then Arthur noticed Elyan's sword flying towards him, he quickly grabbed his sword and rolled out of the way "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ELYAN!" Elyan yelled furiously hatred filling his voice "MY FATHER DIED TO MAGIC, I'M JUST GETTING MY REVENGE!" and with that said, he raised his good arm " _SWEALTE MERLIN_!" and with those words, the sword started flying towards Merlin only to be caught by Arthur. "I'm not letting you kill him Elyan!" and with that said Arthur threw both swords pinning poth of the Sorcerers arms just then he heard the terrified scream of Gwen.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _I said that Lancelot doesn't die, never said anything about Elyan or the other knights dying, I would like you to vote in the reviews, which ever is chosen most is the winner. Should Elyan keep up this course of action, or should he redeem himself?_**


	6. Elyan's Fate

**Merlin: Finally I get to use magic!**

 **Arthur: Merlin...shut up, or you'll be in the stocks for a month.**

 **Merlin: You can't do that to your brother.**

 **Arthur: Can too.**

 **Merlin: Can not.**

 **Me: Ugh, it's like raising children...Gwen, Morgana can you come here please?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Elyan's Fate**_

* * *

Gwen's P.o.V

I was in the woods gathering herbs for Gaius when I heard yelling, at first I thought it were bandits attacking, because it was nearly day, but the dorocha were still roaming around which I found rather odd since they leave us alone as soon as the sun rises, I ran behind the nearest tree and peeked in the direction of the yells, that's when I saw him, Merlin. My mind was running wild, " _Why was he here, Why wasn't he with the knights, what if he was hurt?"_ I couldn't bear it any longer, I ran out from behind the tree that's when I saw them, Arthur and my brother fighting, after he pinned Elyan to that tree I couldn't help it. I let out a sceam of fear for my brother, that's when I saw them staring in my direction, Elyan wore a face of fear as he spoke.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" that's when I noticed that there were something wrong with his eyes, they were as golden as the sun.

"I was gathering herbs for Gaius, he said he needed some wolfsbane and yarrow. and something about mushrooms?" I paused waiting for another question, but never came "Arthur, if I may why is my brother pinned to the tree, and Elyan what is wrong with your eyes?" just then there came a sceech from the woods, a scream shouting a word that never ceases to suprise me. "ATTACK!" suddenly a group of bandits came charging out of the woods, 10 at the most.

Arthur was the first to react, pulling his sword out of the tree and run to Merlin's side, I had seen him protective of Merlin before, but never this protective, just then Merlin had gotten up and was standing by Arthur's side and I swear I could see some resemblance between them, they both seemed to have pendragon fury in their eyes, just then Merlin's eyes turns told as he recited a strange language. " _Forbearn"_ just then a ball of fire appeared in his hand, he threw it at the closest bandit causing him to fly back, Merlin ran over and grabbed the man's blade and quickly rolled back to Arthur, then I knew instantly that they were brothers, because they had been fighting as one, just then a dorocha came flying at me, my heart skipped a beat as I waved my torch in its direction, for soms reason it's light wasn't effecting it, I screamed as it came right for me, just then Elyan pulled the sword from the tree and leaped in front of me, when he did he cast a spell that caused him to glow as if he had been the sun itself, after the dorocha had disappeared Elyan grabbed his sword and went to join Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin's P.o.V

He and Arthur had been outnumbered, they were only two men fighting nine bandits, just then Elyan had shown up and finished two of the bandits in 1 slice, "Sorry about earlier Merlin, I was confused, but now I remember that Gwen said that the sorcerer that got our father killed was dead, and Arthur, sorry for trying to you know." Merlin was suprised at how guilty Elyan had looked, just then another bandit had clashed swords with him, just then, a bandit had snuck up behind him, he as about to finish Merlin off just then in the nick of time, Elyan had come in and took the blow, just then Merlin lost all control of his magic he sent out a burst of magic that sent all of the remaining bandits flying, all landing on a tree breaking their skulls, just then Merlin looked back and saw Elyan lying there, his life slowly pooling out of the wound, Arthur tore his cape and dressed the wound, Athur looked over and saw Merlin lying on the ground, life pooling out from a few old scars, along with that, the wound on his side had reappeared as well. As he saw Arthur staring at him, his vision faded to black as he fell into unconsciousness,

Arthur's P.o.V

Arthur had seen Merlin lying there on the ground, he rushed to his side once he noticed his brother's eyes close, his mind was thinking about the possible scenarios that could happen. _"What if he's dead?" "What if he lost his memory?" "What if he was dying?"_ when he reached Merlin's side he instantly checked for a pulse, Arthur was immediately relieved when he felt Merlin's heart beating, he instantly took Elyan's cape and tore it up to make bandages for all the sounds. "Gwenivere, can I talk to you?" Arthur had turned towards Gwen Darrow filling his voice. "About what Arthur?" Arthur was surprised at Gwen's question, surely she was Elyan using magic? Arthur had to tell her. "Its about Elyan, he used magic to try and kill both me and Merlin, but I don't know what to do, if I execute him, I lose your trust and one of my best knights, but if I don't then there's a chance that he'll try killing us again. I don't know Gwen, and since Merlin is down your the only person I can go to." Arthur finished pain frustration clearly in his eyes. "Arthur, your not Uther, you know that not all magic is evil, he was clearly confused, if you make him swear not to use it against you again, I bet he would do it, and if not then I'll join your journey to the isle, just then they noticed that Elyan had stopped breathing, "Elyan?" Gwen paused waiting for him to answer when he didn't she got a bad feeling in her stomach, she rushed to his side tears flowing from her eyes as though they were waterfalls. "Elyan, please don't die on me, your all I have left!" when he didn't answer she collapsed into a ball and allowed her tears to flow freely once more, Arthur had been watching when Merlin had woken up he had heard Gwen's pleas, as he managed to stand he muttered a spell in his head to allow him to walk as though he wasn't injured. "Gwen, what's wrong?" Merlin had reached his hand out to her, she grabbed it and yep on as though he would vanish if she let go. "Please Merlin, don't leave me too." She had begun sobbing, that's when he saw Elyan's body. "Oh." he paused thinking of something he once read about. " _The cave of souls can allow a person's soul to return to their body, but the soul only has four days to reunite with the body before they pass on entirely"_ Merlin now had an idea. "Gwen there's a way that we can save Elyan, but we need to bring his body with us, we need to travel to the Cave of Souls, but we only have 96 hours before we're too late." Gwen had looked up from her Darrow with hope glitening on her face "We can save him, we have to hurry, Arthur help me move his body, Merlin, can you lead the way?" Merlin knew his magic would help and proudly announced "Of course, now c'mon we have a soul to save." and with that, tyhe journey to the isle, begins once more.

* * *

 **Morgana: Now that those two are gone, Gwen you want to stay and see if your brother makes it or not?**

 **Me: Yeah, you won't want to miss what happens.**

 **Gwen: *stares at a tied up Arthur and Merlin* Sure, Why not.**

 ** _Here's a preview: "I have enchanted Elyan's sword so that only his soul may wield it, any others and it will force them to drop it." Merlin said proudly. "Thank you Merlin." just then a loud crash came from behind them. "Well, what do we have here, Merlin, a knight, the future queen" she looked over and sneered viciously "And my brother." Arthur pulled his sword out of it's scabbard and held it in front of him. "Morgana" He sneered angrily._**

 **Me: And that ends the preview everybody, see you next time in chapter 7: A witches Redemption.**

 **Update: Chapter 7 is almost done, it should be ready to upload late Friday to early Saturday.**


	7. A Witches Redemption

**Merlin** : **Can you untie us now?**

 **Morgana: Will you behave?**

 **Arthur: No.**

 **Me: Well then, no you can't be untied.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: A Witches Redemption**_

* * *

It had been a day since Gwen, Arthur and, Merlin had set out to save Elyan, little did the know they were being followed.

"How long until we're there Merlin?" Gwen had been asking Merlin like there was no tomorrow. "Gwen, you know that we're nearly there, actually we're coming up on it now." as Merlin finished he had pointed towards a cave that they were coming upon in the middle of nowhere. "Yes, lead me to the cave." Morgana smirked from behind a rock "Lead me to my sister's soul so I might be reunited with her." and with that Morgana had cast a spell that teleported her back to her hovel. "Merlin, are you sure that you know that this is the cave?" Arthur had wanted to make sure that Merlin had known if that was the cave or not. " _eius ore removere"_ a second after Merlin he cast that spell, Gwen started laughing like Gwaine was there telling one of his drunken stories, then Arthur had noticed what she was laughing at, when he had put his waterskin up to get a drink he felt it just run down his chin. "Hahaha o-o-okay Merlin, I think he gets it haha you can give him his mouth back." Gwen had nearly fallen off her horse by the time Merlin answered. "Alright." he paused to remember the reverser spell. " _locum suum"_ with a gust of wind Arthur had been able to speak once more. "Merlin do that again and you'll be in the dungeons until you apologize." Arthur himself had been trying to hold back a fit of laughter himself, nearly failed until he managed to speak up. "We rest here for the night, Merlin you look through your memory for the spell to return his soul to him "Alright, Gwen could you bring me his sword?" Gwen looked up at Merlin curiously. "Alright, but why?" Gwen was scared about what he was going to do. "I need to enchant it once we're at the alter, unless you want anybody's soul in your brother." Gwen nodded while handing him Elyan's sword.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Merlin Can you light a fire?" Gwen had been shivering as she asked that question.

"Sure, I'll just go get some wood."

Both Arthur and Gwen shouted while huddling together. "Watch out for the dorocha Merlin!"

As Merlin had got out of the view of them he began casting a spell. " _Manifestatur lumen est lumen nostrum"_

When he had finished the spell a torch had been made from a broken branch, Merlin had been walking around gathering wood for half an hour, he was confident that he had gathered enough, by the time he got back Gwen and Arthur had been fast asleep in each others arms, he laid some wood down and began lighting it, after he managed to light it he sat down and recited a spell to delve through his memory. " _Magnus dux meus"_ And with that said, he was out like a light roaming his mind for the spell to save Elyan. When he had awoke to see that Gwen had been holding his hand once again like he would go away forever once she let go. "Gwen, c'mon Gwen time to wake up." Merlin had slightly shook her which quickly woke her. "Merlin, where are we...dear gods Elyan, where is he, is he safe...please tell me it was just a dream." she looked over felt her heart drop. "Why, Why can't it be a dream." she began to break down and started crying once again.

"Gwen, please don't cry, we're heading to the Cave of Souls to save him remember?" seeing Gwen cry like this always broke Merlin's heart, he just wanted to start crying with her, that's when Arthur woke up. "Merlin don't be such a gir-sorry Guinivere, I almost forgot about the reason we're at this cave." he had gotten up and sat next to Gwen. "Don't worry, we'll save him, no matter the cost." Arthur had just stood back up when he turned and faced Merlin. "Merlin have you found anything useful?" Both Arthur and Gwen had been facing him now hope clearly on their features. "I have, but it can only be used if the body is on the alter in the cave, so we'll have to move him inside." in an instant Both of them were at Elyan's side and picking him up. Morgana was once again tagging behind them carrying her sisters body, she knew of a spell that granted more time for her sisters soul to be saved.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

Morgana had been keeping her sisters body preserved until she found a way to bring her back, she had been following her brother for a day already, and she knew they were close, so that night she cast a spell. " _religionis antiquae deorum dona sororum defunctorum animae, ut spiritus salvas sit in spelunca"_ in an instant, she knew that the spell she had cast had worked, she just needed to follow the three into the cave.

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Arthur had been carrying Elyan until they reached the mouth of the cave. "Merlin, I can't see a thing in there, could you help with that?" Merlin instantly knew the perfect spell for the job. " _Orbis luminis dirige in principem"_ after he had finished the spell a small orb of light had appeared in his hand, followed by a larger orb appearing above it. The larger orb had been hovering in front of them until they reached the back of the cave, Merlin of course had been holding Elyan's sword with his free hand. When they reached the back they knew insantly what to do, Arthur instantly placed Elyan on the alter as though he had been placing a baby in a crib. "Merlin, time to use the spell." Arthur had been worried intensely that this would not work, but he knew Merlin, he knew he would not fail.

"Alright Arthur, both of you step back." and with that said both Arthur and Gwen took a reasonable distance back. after they had Merlin began chanting. " _ad nos animae momortuorum"_ after he finished the spell he grabbed Elyan's sword above his head like he was handing it to the Prince and once again started chanting. " _Ego boc ferra et moddo fasinare hominer, anima, ut ponam eam"_ After he finished chanting he placed it in the knights hands. "What did you just do?" Gwen asked curiousity consuming her being. "I have enchanted Elyan's sword so that only his soul may wield it, any others and it will force them to drop it." Merlin said proudly. "Thank you Merlin." just then a loud crash came from behind them. "Well, what do we have here, Merlin, a knight, the future queen" she looked over and sneered viciously "And my brother." Arthur pulled his sword out of it's scabbard and held it in front of him. "Morgana" He sneered angrily. "Don't worry, I didn't come to fight, I came for the same reason you have, to save a loved one, but if you wish I shall fight." she paused and looked over in Gwen's direction and raised her hand.

" _Astrice"_ the spell had sent her flying, Gwen landed on an edge above them and stayed still, no doubt unconscious.

At this point Merlin had lost control. " _Et flammam gladii oriri et occidere meleficum"_ in an instant a barrage of flames was growing behind him, but Morgana knew what spell to use to counter it. " _Parietem flammea glacies"_ in an instant a wall of ice that was on fire. "It seems you have magic, maybe if you told me...I wouldn't have ended up like this." Morgana sneered as Merlin had released his barrage but was no match for the wall she had put up at this point Arthur got tired of just standing there watching, he had then ran towards Morgana she had sensed him coming she had dodged his slash and grabbed his arm and threw him across the cave, that's when Merlin had lost total control his eyes had turned even more golden then usual, and that meant the end for the witch.

" _Virtutem meam vocem tonitrui percute re caelis est"_ just then it had started raining inside the cave, Merlin had raised his hand and lowered it in Morgana's direction, she had seen this happen and instantly started a spell of her own. " _Dii me ex vetere religione tueri amet"_ right after finishing the spell she immediately looked in his direction, her face now clear with fear, for now she saw the face of he who she feared most, she saw the face of Uther Pendragon. "Please, just spare me, I mean no harm, please I just want to save my sister." Merlin had begun to see tears forming in her eyes, he knew real sarrow when he saw it, and right in front of him was the face of a grief stricken Morgana, the face of the girl he once knew. "Prove it Morgana, show me something worthy for you to redeem yourself." Morgana had been surprised at his choice to spare her, but she would not want it to go to waste, nobody knew how miserable her life was after she left Camelot, for the first few months she had been wandering the woods on her own, barely alive, she had never hunted before but she managed to get by, but near the end of the third month she had nearly starved. "I know who the traitor within Camelot is, and I know how to get Uther back to the way he was, and I miss my home." her eyes had began tearing up again as she began crying her heart out. "Please Merlin, please find it in your heart to forgive me, I know how much pain I've caused you, but I wasn't myself then, I was under my sister's influence, so please, you don't know how hard it is to live with this, but for me it's like there are these gaps in my memory and I don't know how to repair them." She had grabbed onto him as she let her tears flow freely. "But please, let me save my sister, you know Gwen is going through the same pain." she had looked up at him tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Alright, but first let me repair your gapped memory." Morgana looked up at Merlin hope shining in her eyes. "Please, that's all I want."

Merlin had placed his hand on her head after gaining her trust. " _Reddare memoriae"_ and with those words Morgana's memories had been flowing back into her mind, restoring it to its former state, Merlin ran to Arthur's side, just then Elyan's eyes opened as well. Morgana rushed over and used a spell to make him forget everything terrible she did. " _Delere memoriam eius"_ when Elyan looked over he smiled a grin wide enough to eat an entire piece of bread. "Easy Elyan, you need to rest, come rest near Gwen, before they turned Morgana used a spell to move Gwen against a wall on the ground. " _Delere memoriam eius"_ she had used the spell again to erase the terrible memories from Gwen's mind as well.

Morgana had left the cave to get Morgauses body, as soon as she entered she had Merlin recite the spell to return her soul, Merlin looked proud of his work as she sat up and instantly hugged Morgana. "Sister what happened, Why are we in this cave, I was dead I saw you st-" before Morgause could finish Morgana had shoved her arms around her. "It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we've got to help Arthur and Merlin close the veil. Meanwhile Merlin was casting the only healing spell he had perfected. " _Sanare potest lucis prince"_ Arthur had managed to wake up after the spell was cast. "Merlin where's Morgana, she needs to pay." Arthur clearly had rage on his features. "Arthur relax, Morgana's on our side now, along with her sister.

Those were the words that managed to keep Arthur from attacking their sister. "Wait, you managed to bring Morgana back to us?" Merlin nodded solemnly "Morgause had cast a spell on Morgana that erased everything good from her mind, doing that caused it to become corrupted and shattered, I had cast a spell to restore her mind back to its former state, making it once again pure and whole." he raised his head proudly. "Not that you would understand you dollop-head." just then Arthur had lightly punched Merlin's shoulder and answered in his I-am-the-prince-I-know-everything voice "I understand perfectly Merlin." just then Morgana rushed over and hugged Arthur tightly. "Arthur I'm sorry, please can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" she had began to break down crying into his shoulder. "Morgana, I can forgive you as long as you promise not to do that ever again." Morgana had looked up at him misty eyed and said in a hopeful voice. "Of course, I promise that I will never do anything against Camelot again, because...it's my home." and with that said the group of six had rushed out of the cave, determined to make it to the Isle of the Blessed.

* * *

 **Me: So Gwen, how'd you like the ending?**

 **Morgana: Personally I loved it, I loved how I managed to return to the side of good, and bring my sister over with me.**

 **Gwen: I'm just glad that Elyan lived.**

 **Merlin: I didn't like it at all, I wouldn't agree to saving Morgana's sister, no matter what.**

 **Gwen & Morgana: *hits Merlin atop the head with bowl***

* * *

 **Spells**

* * *

 _ **eius ore removere-Remove his mouth**_

 _ **Locum suum-Replace his mouth**_

 _ **Mnifestatur lumen est lumen nostrum-manifest torch to light our way**_

 _ **Religionis antiquae deorum dona sororum defunctorum animae, ut spiritus salvas sit in spelunca-Gods of the old religion grant my sister's soul more time to be saved in the Cave of Souls**_

 _ **Orbis luminis dirige in pricipem-orb of light guide the Prince**_

 _ **ad nos animae mortuorum-return to us soul of the dead**_

 _ **Ego boc ferro et moddo fasinare hominer, anima, ut ponam eam-I enchant this blade so that only this mans soul may wield it**_

 _ **Et flammam gladii oriri occidere melficum-swords of flame rise and slay the witch**_

 _ **Parietem flammea glacies-flaming wall of ice**_

 _ **Virtutem meam vocem tonitrui percute de caelis est-powers of thunder heed my call and strike down from the heavens above**_

 _ **Dii me ex vetere religione tueri amet-Gods of the old religion protect me from this magic**_

 _ **Reddere memoriae-restore her memory**_

 _ **Delere memorium eius-erase his memory**_

 _ **Canard potest lucis prince-powers of light heal the prince**_

 _ **Magnus dux meus-magic guide my mind**_

* * *

 **So, from the next chapter onwards it's your choice, continue only in the perspective of this group, or start switching between the perspective of these guys and the other group. And I worked really hard on this chapter, so if you could I would like to hear from you readers in your reviews, how good the story is going, and I am currently am opening spaces up for OC's, so if you have a Merlin OC then your welcome to tell me what they're like in your review/message and that is currently all. But see you next time.**


	8. A Knights Return

**Sorry about that, I accidentally uploaded the chapter before it was done.**

 **Merlin: I can't wait for this chapters action!**

 **Me: unfortunately there won't be any, it's a chapter for one of the four knights that continued finding you but are severely wounded.**

 **Merlin: Aww.**

 **Arthur, Gwen & Morgana: *smacks Merlin a top the head.***

 **Merlin: Ow, what was that for?**

 **Arthur, Gwen & Morgana: Don't be such a downer.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: A Knight Returns**_

* * *

It had nearly been dawn when the group of six had got out of the cave, but with what little night they had left, they decided to set up camp. As soon as Merlin's head hit his cot he was fast asleep, most likely from all the magic usage. "Gwen, can you come here for a moment?" Morgana asked Gwen curiously to see if her spell worked. "Yes M'lady?" Morgana was extremely glad that her spell had worked. "Can you go get some more water for me?" "Of course Lady Morgana." Arthur had seen the way Gwen was talking to Morgana, almost as though nothing happened, and honestly he had had enough of it.

"Morgana, what did you do to her?" Morgana looked over in shock.

"Nothing I swear, I just didn't want Gwen to bear with the painful memories of what I did, that's also how I'm going to heal Father."

Arthur was was deciding on what to do after hearing this, he knew he was going to need time, but right now he needed to tell Morgana about their brother.

"Alright, I still need time to decide if its okay or not, but right now there's another matter to deal with, when Gwen gets back I want you to meet me at the fire." when he had finished Arthur went over to Merlin and sat right next to him. One hour later the three had sat around the fire. Morgana was the first to speak up.

"Okay Arthur, Gwen and I are here. what do you want to talk about?" Morgana had some suspicion about what it was about, and to be honest she hoped it wasn't.

"First of all, I want to find out your opinion about allowing your sister to come live in Camelot, after all she's done father might execute her if she enters the city." Arthur knew that this had to be settled first, Merlin had been waking up a few words after Morgana had started talking.

"I know a spell that will erase everyone's memory of Merlin, it was supposed to be if I ever tried to take over Camelot again, but there's also a spell to add somebody to everyone's memories, I could cast it border wide and erase the bad memories and give good ones, as long as I have your approval to do so."after Merlin heard he say that, he decided to go back to sleep.

"Will it effect everybody inside Camelots border?" Curiousity had been eating away at Arthur. "Only those who won't want to forgive me, and s for effecting everybody inside the border then yes." Just then out from in the forest Elyan had came hurrying out with somebody in his arms.

"Elyan who do you have there?" as soon as he turned around I swear my heart skipped a beat, for the man that Elyan carried in his arms, was none other than.

"Gwaine?" Arthur looked behind him an saw the terror filled face of his brother, Merlin instantly shot up and ran to his friends side. "Gwaine, are you okay?"

Merlin was horrified at the amount of wounds on his friend, "Lie him on my cot, I'll look after him.

* * *

 ** _Three Days later_**

* * *

It had been a few days since Gwaine had been found, and only one day since He woke, he had told them about how the three were attacked by bandits, and how they got separated he had been nursing more injuries than Leon Lancelot and Percival, he had just collapsed when Elyan had found him. "Unless you want me to try and find the other three, I'll stay with you." Merlin had been ecstatic to hear that Gwaine would be staying with them.

"Hey mate, whats wrong?" Gwaine had asked while walking towards Merlin.

"You gave everybody a scare and to add to that, I feel like I'm the reason you got hurt."

Gwaine had been surprised at this comment coming from his friend, but could he blame him?

* * *

 _ **Well, hope you liked this chapter, and the Original Character slots are still open, so yeah, and I'm going to do something I don't think has ever been done before, I'm letting followers of the story write their own chapter, and the best five will get their chapter put up on the story, it can be a flashback, to the three separated knights, it can also be back in Camelot.**_


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

IMORTANT UPDATE!

* * *

I am going to be taking a break from the story due to a writer's block, but that doesn't mean I won't update, the fan chapters Will still be going on, and each follower is allowed to submit two chapters for the story, you can write the chapter in the doc manager, and try to put it in a private massage, or just write it in a private message and/or review, I hope the block will just be for a couple days, but I can't help how long it goes for, sorry for not being able to upload, and for now it's up to you followers to decide where the story goes for now.

Update: My writer's block is gone, and I am currently working on chapter 9: Merlin's Control it'll be ready between Wednesday to next Tuesday.


	10. Uncontrolled Magic

**Merlin: What's this chapter about?**

 **Arthur: Yeah, we want to know.**

 **Morgana & Gwen: Yeah.**

 **Me: Not saying, you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Uncontrolled Magic**_

* * *

Merlin had been sitting holding a sheathed sword, the sword had been Excalibur, during the panic with Elyan he had managed to secretly head to the stone and pull it out, he sat there eyeing it deciding if he should do it, mark the amount of times a knight had almost/did die because of him, he finally made a choice, and with his mind made up, he unsheathed Excalibur and sliced.

It had been morning when Arthur noticed something off, he noticed the extreme lack of his and Morgana's brother he immediately popped up and searched around the clearing they had set up camp in, and then he noticed it, a trail of blood leading towards the forest, he almost instantly woke Gwaine, Elyan and, a druid that they asked for help by the name of Nariya with the four of them fearing the worst they set out into the forest in search of Arthur's brother and ironically protector.

It had nearly been midday when Merlin woke, he looked down at his arm confused at the sight before him, on his arm were three lines now scarred over, and he immediately realized the cause, for when he looked down at his hand he saw Excalibur glistening with a golden aura of magic, he knew that if the veil wasn't sealed, then he would lose all control of his magic, forever.

* * *

 _ **Arthur's P.o.V**_

* * *

Arthur had began to give up hope when all of a sudden he saw something shining golden, as he walked forward he saw somebody next to it, holding his arm out in shock the man turned to face him and in an instant it hit him, this man was Merlin he immediately rushed to his brothers side and removed the handkerchief from Merlin's neck and dressed the scars in fear that they would start bleeding again, he knew that they had been recent from the small pool of dried blood around his arm. "Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked sorry clear on his features.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was looking at Excalibur, the sword." while he was talking he lifted it up.

"Its meant for you Arthur." and with those words out he faded to unconsciousness.

Arthur and the other two made it back to camp just to hear the ending of an argument.

"Sister you can't, I won't let you, I just brought you back."

"I know sister, but with me here the balance is gone, I was dead for more than four days, I'm sorry, but I have to."

The three had dragged Merlin into the same makeshift tent the argument was happening in, just as the argument ended.

"What happened!?"

"He's hurt, but Morgana I need to tell you something." with that statement Morgana looked up from her shock intruiged to find out.

"What is it?" "We need to move out of here first, Gwen, come on." The three left the tent which was really just a tree that had cloth magically floating above them. "What is it brother?" Morgana, Gwen please don't freak out at what I'm about to say. "Morgana, Merlin is our brother."

Just as he finished Morgana's jaw dropped to the ground eyes filling with tears. "Arthur, if Merlin is our brother, then we can't lose him, but we are, while I was sleeping I had a vision, Merlin, he-he's going to try to sacrifice himself in your place." and with those words both Gwen and Morgana began weeping to no end. "Arthur, he'll take your place when he loses control of all his magic." and then there was a noise from the woods, and from that noise Arthur grabbed his sword, ready to protect those he loves, he walks towards the noise and there in the bushes lies an injured Leon strong enough to stand, but not for long as he falls into Morgana's arms and falls into darkness.

It had been 2 hours before Leon woke. "Sire, where are we, and what is that traitor doing here?" Leon reached for his sword, Arthur had placed his hand on the sheathe and moved it away. "Leon Morgana has pledged loyalty to Camelot, she's fine, but what I want to know is where the other knights are."

* * *

 **Okay, that's another chapter in the bag, so the original chapter name was Merlins control, but I decided to change the name due to it not having much relivence to the chapter, and sorry it's short, I am currently in the middle of a snowstorm and have been having to save the doc after every word I type, but I will update the chapter to be longer when I get the chance, and it's up to you all to decide which knight returns next. Leon, Lancelot or, Percival?**

 **Updated: 1/24/17**


	11. A Prince's Disovery

**Me: Well, that was unexpected, wouldn't you agree Morgana?**

 **Morgana: Oh yes, I mean I didn't expect Leon to turn up so soon.**

 **Merlin: Can I have a say?**

 **Me & Morgana: No** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter** _ **10: A Prince's Discovery**_

* * *

 _ **Arthur's P.o.V**_

"Leon, where are Lancelot and Percival?" Leon looked up fear filling his features. "I don't know sire, I was separated from them, its a miracle that I found you, but the one i'm most worried about, is Gwaine, he looked pretty wounded before we ran in separate directions, I don't think he can last long out there."

as soon as Leon finished Gwaine appeared in front of him. "Don't worry mate, I found my way to the princess as well." in that instant Arthur noticed that Merlin was slipping out of the campsite. "Morgana, come on we need to keep an eye on Merlin." when he finished he pointed in the direction of where their brother was walking away in, she nodded he head solemnly."C'mon Gwen." it had been half an hour when they noticed Merlin stop, and thats when they saw him pull out a dagger and hold out his arm and make a cut thin enough to scar but not deep enough to bleed to death, he then muttered a spell to make the wound scar over.

"I know your there Arthur, you can come out too Morgana, Gwen." Morgana was startled at how quick he noticed them.

"Merlin, we have something to tell you."

"I'm your brother, I know, I listened in while you were telling Morgana.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

It had been half an hour since they got back to camp. " _Nariya, you don't have to look after me._ " Merlin told her telepathically.

" _Yes I do Emrys, your destined to protect the once and future king so naturally the druids would protect you."_ _"I know."_ when the two finished their talk Merlin noticed Arthur, Morgana and, Gwen slip away so naturally like he usually does he secretly followed them

"Morgana, I have something to tell you." Morgana looked up curiously "what is it?" Arthur collected his thoughts. "Merlin is our brother." as soon as he heard brother he ran back to the clearing, into the tent, and lied down on his cot.

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

Arthur was stunned at the fact that Merlin knew about the secret, just then they noticed there was shaking in the bushes, and that's when they saw him, they discovered the shivering body of a noble, by the looks of him, a prince "Who are you?" Arthur asked in an alarmed tone.

"I asked, who are you?"

The shivering Prince looked up, fear clear on his features.

"Please, help me, I have nowhere to go, I heard that Camelot is an ally of my kingdom, the dorocha got them, my family and the villagers within the castle. I come to Camelot to seek shelter, I am Odin's Second son."

The four all looked up at each other

"How can I say this?" Arthur paused putting his hands together and collecting his thoughts. "Odin ended the treaty after I killed you brother in a duel to the death." the Prince was stunned, "That can't be, he told me about Valiants death, but he never told me he about the treaty, you must be mistaken." he looked at Arthur in confusion. "Your not lying, I can tell by your face, well, at least allow me to stay in Camelot, at least until the threat is over." Arthur looked behind him, he three faces shook their head not wanting to get involved. "You may not go to Camelot" before he finished the Prince looked down in disappointment. "Go to Camelot yet, but you can accompany us on our journey to prove your not trying to eliminate my father while he's weak.."

"Thank you Prince Arthur, you truly are a kind man." and with that said and done, the five want back to camp.

* * *

 **Merlin: That was interesting.**

 **Morgana: Yes, very.**

 **Arthur: How long was he following us?**

 **Me: Since you found Nariya.**

 **Arthur, Morgana & Merlin: Oh.**

* * *

 _ **So, a new Prince, now we have three who can and up dying. The Prince, The Sister and The Druid.**_

 _ **I also want you guys to tell me in your reviews what I should name the Prince, 82nd I know that Odin doesn't have a second son in the show, but in never said he didn't, same with Valiant, never said if he was a Prince, or which Kingdom he's from, so I made him Odin's dead son.**_


	12. Second Update

IMORTANT UPDATE!

* * *

I am once again going to be taking a break from the story due to another writer's block, but that doesn't mean I won't update, the fan chapters Will still be going on, and each follower is allowed to submit two chapters for the story, you can write the chapter in the doc manager, and try to put it in a private massage, or just write it in a private message and/or review, I hope the block will just be for a couple days, but I can't help how long it goes for, sorry for not being able to upload, and for now it's up to you followers to decide where the story goes for now.

Update: The block is gone, but it will take time to create the chapter due to school, but chapter 12 should be up on the 24th.

Update 2: I have 3 challenges for you.

1\. When you review please leave a name for the second son of Odin.

2\. leave your fan character in your reviews.

3\. Tell me in your reviews what you truthfully think of the story.

Thank you.


	13. A prince's Day of Birth

_**I promised I'd get the chapter done by the first, but sadly there has been a lot of internet troubles in my area, so it's taking longer than planned, but i'm posting the chapter as it is right now, as sort of a sample, then when I complete this, I'll update the chapter.**_

 **Updated: March 17th, 2017**

* * *

 **Merlin: Why is this chapter called The Prince's Day of Birth PowerFan132?**

 **Me: Because Merlin, this chapter is a birthday special, it's continuing the story, but it's about your birthday.**

 **Arthur: What about mine?**

 **Me: The way it goes in the story is that you were born a few minutes before Midnight, and Merlin was born a few minutes after midnight, so, in a way, you two were born on separate days.**

* * *

 ** _ Chapter 12: A Prince's Day Of Birth_**

* * *

"Arthur, stay with me!" Merlin sobbed into his dying brothers chest.

 _"I don't want this, please don't let this happen, by the gods please don't let Arthur die!"_ Merlin thought as he began reciting a healing spell. " _Worst day of birth ever._ " Merlin thought as he remembered the events that led up to this.

* * *

 **1 hour Before Merlin's Day of Birth**

* * *

"Merlin, how'd y-yo-you like your sleep" Morgana and Arthur asked laughing their hearts out.

"Very wet, and cold!" Merlin yelled as his eyes turned golden. "Introduc me in litore." as he finished the spell Merlin began drifting down the river back to camp.

"Who put those two prats up to this!?" Merlin yelled as he got back to camp.

"We did!" Gwaine yelled cheerfully while high fiving Leon.

"Your lucky we're not near a stone or I would put your hands in it and keep you there until we close the veil." Merlin yelled in a mocking manner.

the small group had made significant progress towards the isle of the blessed, and were now camped inside a castle, which as Morgana listed it as being, very unclean and unfit to stay in, but they got her to stay.

* * *

 **Morgana's P.o.V**

* * *

"I can't believe that we've been stuck in this nasty rundown castle for 3 days due to a snowstorm!" Morgana exclaimed angrily "Gwen, could you get our food?" Morgana asked in a calm tone, Gwen peered over with a saddened look on her face. "Yes Morgana." Morgana instantly noticed the sadness in her tone "Gwen is something wrong?" "No Morgana, its just that Merlin's been having day of births on the wrong day since he was born, I just feel bad for him." Morgana began to see the reason for Gwen's sadness.

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll make sure he gets a proper day of birth." Morgana comforted Gwen "I hope so." Gwen said an a normal tone. Just then they heard Arthur screaming for help, and before Gwen could even get up Morgana was out the door, when she arrived she was met with the sight of Arthur carrying an injured Lancelot, so normally like she did with Leon and Gwaine she fast the memory spell, so she could see if he would forgive her or not.

* * *

 **Arthur's P.o.V**

* * *

The storm had began to let up, but knowing this how it's been the last few days, it wouldn't last long so he took this opportunity to collect some wood to burn to keep the Dorocha around the castle from attacking them, he was almost done collecting it when he spotted something or someone out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" Arthur yelled Who's there?" Arthur yelled again while reaching for his sword, when he had it in hand he raced forward ready to attack the mystery man, he stopped as soon as he saw who it was.

"Lance!" Arthur screeched as he ran towards the increasingly lifeless seeming knight.

" _I've got to check for a pulse."_ Arthur thought as he grabbed the man's arm, he let out a relieved sigh when he felt Lancelot's pulse.

" _I've got to call for help."_ before even realizing it Arthur was already calling for help and the only people to arrive were Leon, Gwaine, Morgana and, Gwen, from doing this twice before they knew what do.

"Morgana, I need to talk with you and and the others when your done here." She nodded knowing why she had needed to.

* * *

 **30 minutes before Merlin's Day of Birth**

* * *

"Okay Arthur we're all here, what did you want to talk about?" Leon asked nervously.

"We need to keep merlin from seeing Lancelot, it will devastate him if he found out about this." Arthur replied instantly, everybody in the room nodded their heads quickly, just then they all heard the words they dread most. "ATTACK!" cried out group of bandits,, they had noticed the smoke coming from the abandoned castle and assumed there we're people staying there away from the dorocha.

When they heard those words they all jumped up and dashed towards their swords, and from there the fighting commenced.

* * *

 **15 Minutes before Merlin's Day of Birth**

* * *

Arthur had been fighting for 15 minutes and there were still no end to the battle, he eventually found his way to Merlin and the others, when he had the fire had nearly gone out, guess he was lucky enough to find wood along the way, he and Merlin left the room to buy time for everybody to leave, together they were taking down the enemy left and right, suddenly Arthur feels a piercing pain in his side, as he looks down he can see an arrow sticking out of his side, feeling dizzy he falls into Merlins arms.

* * *

 **Merlin's Day of Birth**

* * *

Merlin looked over as Arthur noticed the arrow, he leaped over and cast a spell to send every single bandit attacking them someplace else, after that Arthur falls into his arms.

Arthur, stay with me!" Merlin sobbed into his dying brothers chest.

 _"I don't want this, please don't let this happen, by the gods please don't let Arthur die!"_ Merlin thought as he began reciting a healing spell. " _Worst day of birth ever._ " Merlin thought, after the spell was done, Merlin felt for a pulse, he felt no beat.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Okay, there was the end of Chapter 12, and I'm sorry it took so long. And I'm sorry to say that I am taking a break from the story for a few weeks.**_

 _ **-PowerFan132**_


	14. A prince's tears

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I was just so busy with school that I didn't have time to write, but now I'm back for a little while.**

 **Chapter 13: A Prince's Tears**

* * *

Merlin was sobbing into his brothers now ice cold chest, "Why Arthur, why did you have to die on me?" He cried out into the night sky, he had carried Arthur all the way back to the camp led by morgana and her sister, the sky had not been silent that night as the heavens wept over the death of the Once and Future King, that night nobody in the camp slept soundly especially Merlin and Morgana, the entire night they had stayed by Arthur's side in hopes that he would somehow come back to them. The next morning Morgana was sleeping by Arthur's side when a strange sound woke her from her uneasy rest. "Who's there?" she asked trying to hide her grief and fear, "Do not be alarmed sister, it is just me." Morgause said as she entered the tent "I just wanted to check up on you, to see how you're holding up." She said with a look of concern clear on her face. Morgana looked over with a look of despair all over her features as she ran to her sister letting her tears come rushing out, "He's gone, he's really gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back." At this point she had fallen to her knees from the stress this had put on her, it had hurt Morgause to see her this way, and she knew that there was only one way to bring her back from this. "Come with me." Morgause said pulling her sister up and away from the camp.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked trying to keep up with Morgause, "To a special place that I used to go to when I was younger." They suddenly came to a halt Morgause looking around for something although Morgana could not see what. "We're here." Morgause said suddenly as she raised her hands and recited a spell. " _Ipsum revelare_ " as soon as the spell was recited, a path opened up to a clearing as they walked through to the clearing. "What is this place?" Morgana asked clearly amazed by its beauty "We are in a clearing that boosts magic, meaning magic that requires a life for a life breaks the rule if cast here." Morgana looked up shocked, "You're going to bring Arthur back aren't you?"

"Yes." Morgause said the moment Morgana finished talking, "But we will need to prepare for a ritual." She said as she pulled out a small black book. "We will need newt, yarrow, and a spriggins hair." She said as she drew out the circle for the ritual.

"As well as Arthur's body and Merlin in case something goes wrong." Over the course of 2 hours the 2 were preparing as well as bringing Merlin and Arthur's body. "We're all here, good let us begin." She said as she threw the ingredients into the rune on the ground, "Place his body inside the circle." She said before noticing them crying. "I promise, you will see Arthur again." She mentioned as they placed him in the circle, she began reciting the spell to bring Arthur back. " _Redi ad nos_ _Arthur Pendragon in terra_ _viventium_ _nunc opus_ " as soon as the spell was recited a glow emerged around Arthur as another spell was cast. " _Tantum animas hominis revertetur_ " suddenly a single orb of light floated toward Arthur's body as the final spell was cast. " _Tria hic animus adstringo_ " before reaching his body the orb split into 4 pieces, three moving towards us 3 and the final piece receding into Arthur. They all held their breath as the listened Arthur then began coughing and gasping for air as they all ran towards him.

"Arthur you're alive!" Merlin and Morgana both exclaimed happily as they embraced him in the biggest hug they've ever given. "Can't breathe" Arthur said as he tried to get them off, they pulled off as he gasped for air, "I just came back and you're trying to kill me again." He said as they all began laughing louder than ever.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 13, see you guys next time in Chapter 14. –PowerFan132**

 **Spells:**

 **Ipsum revelare-Reveal yourself**

 **Redi ad nos Arthur Pendragon in terra viventium nunc opus- Return to us Arthur Pendragon return to where your needed**

 **Tantum animas hominis-Only this man's soul shall return**

 **Tria hic animus astringo-I bind your sould to us three here**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been updating the story, I've been going through a case of writers block because, I have decided that I'm going to scrap the "The Curse of Stone" chapters and go in a different direction with them, mainly because of the fact that I'm going almost completely off the topic of the story with them, so in two days I'm going to delete the first part after backing it up, because I want to keep it, so I'm going to start a new story after my writer's block is gone and start it from that point, and somehow line it up with how Lancelot, Percival, Leon and, Gwaine got separated, so once again sorry for the wait and I hope you can all be patient.**

 **PowerFan132**


End file.
